User talk:Sabkv
Welcome Hello Sabkv, and welcome to the Nitrome Wiki, the biggest Nitrome encyclopedia! We are glad you have join our growing community of users, and we thank you for you edit on the User:Sabkv page. Need help editing? See the Editing Help page for simple instructions on basic Wikia coding or visit the wiki's help tutorial for help on other subjects. You can also easily help by adding content to small articles, called Article Stubs, or rewrite an already existing article in the Articles in need of rewriting category, filled with articles in desperate need of being rewritten. Visit for a list of nonexistent articles that have been linked to. Be sure to view this wiki's policy as well as the manual of style while you're here as well. =) If you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Happy editing! -- Emitewiki2 (Talk) 10:52, July 17, 2012 Nitrome.jpg Hi Sabkv, thank you for uploading Nitrome.jpg. We have since renamed it to File:Four play gameplay.jpg. In the future though, please name your images with what the image is describing, so that we can more easily know what image it is from its name. In this way your uploaded images would be more likely to be used on our articles. Moreover, we also prefer images in .PNG format, as they are easier to resize and add transparency to. Thank you =) SQhi•'''(talk)•'52k edit 15:25, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Late gratz for finding Santi's easter egg Well, this is a bit late, but congratulations nevertheless. SQhi'•'(talk)Ruby 14:59, August 7, 2012 (UTC) You must be so proud of yourself https://twitter.com/int_main/status/237265517361123329 https://twitter.com/int_main/status/237266103938740226 Got anything smart to say now? 02:01, August 20, 2012 (UTC) 160th Day Dedication On my 160th day on Nitrome Wiki, I, SQhi, hereby dedicate this day to a few special users. Dear Sabkv, You may not be among the most frequent editors of Nitrome Wiki, but you have actively participated in our community, such as through blogs, the Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki, popped by in chat, and helped out in one little way or another. Thank you. Without your participation, the Nitrome Wiki community would not be the vibrant community we have today. I hereby would like to specially dedicate my 160th Day on Nitrome Wiki to Sabkv. SQhi'•'(talk)Ruby 17:31, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Some quick discussion on further wiki improvements Hihi, could I invite you for a chat on future development of the wiki. Yep, before the new academic week begins and everyone gets busy again. Yep, just right here at Forum:SQhi's Staff Lounge 9DEC. Thank you! SQhi'•'''(talk)Diamond 13:19, December 9, 2012 (UTC) New Wiki I'm posting on this Wiki, because on Nitrome Fanfiction Wiki I can't edit, comment, answer/make a topic on any or my message wall, edit my userpage. Actually, I can't do anything there. So that's why I'm posting on Nitrome Wiki, so I created a new wiki, click here to go to it. I will make you an admin there. Come to chat.--Vilius2001 (talk) 12:38, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Image Hello! Can you tell me where you got this image? -- 00:19, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, but I don't remember where I got it. :/ --Sabkv (talk) 11:03, January 6, 2014 (UTC)